


so close

by onlyeverthus



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:44:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5935552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyeverthus/pseuds/onlyeverthus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's back and almost close enough to touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	so close

I get  
up, and you get me down, get lost, you lead  
me home, or I take you, and we both arrive.

 

 

Donna's smiling at him, _why don't you ask her yourself_ , and he turns and she's there, just standing there, how he always envisioned it to be. She's yards away and yet he can see her smile, oh how he's missed that _smile_ and he turns and his steps are slow at first.

_"Up to no good again, I see," she calls, standing below him and staring up, her hands on her hips. She's trying to be stern, wanting him to learn a lesson about getting into things he ought not mess with, but she can't hide her smile._

_"You can make jokes at my expense later, just... get me down, all right?"_

He's running, closer, closer now, his feet pound the rhythm, shoes slapping on the pavement, and she is closer, her hair streaming behind her, her face hopeful, so _bright_.

_"Come on," she says and reaches for his hand. "Time to go home."_

_He allows her to pull him away, away from the smoldering ruins, from his failed attempt to save these people, but he can't tear his eyes away. She stops, steps over to him and places a gentle hand on his cheek. He turns his gaze toward her and her cheeks are wet with tears, her eyes shining brightly in the flames which grow ever higher._

_"We tried," she whispers. "There's nothing more we can do. Let's go home."_

_He nods, takes her hand again, and they leave the destruction behind._

Almost there now, he feels as though his face might split in two, his grin is so wide, because she's _here_ and soon she'll be in his arms again.

_Skin, so much skin, acres of her beautiful skin are exposed to him and all he wants to do is touch it and caress it and find out where to press to make her shiver and moan and cry out his name._

_She pulls him to her, too impatient now for his fascination with her flesh, and he kisses her neck, tasting her sweat as he slides inside and her fingers press into his back, short nails just scraping the skin, and all that exists is here and now and there will be time for exploration later._

He sees the Dalek too late, always too late, and he falls to the ground empty handed, _so close_ , and the starless sky is replaced by her face, her beautiful face, concerned eyes and smiling lips and she holds him, _I've got you_ , and there's so much pain but she's here now, _so close_ , and he knows everything will be okay.


End file.
